Mirror Sound
by starsinjars
Summary: :Sequel to Petty Theatrics: As Kaitou Kid's next heist approaches, Conan doesn't know how to deal with him after their performance. When the day arrives, Kaito is surprised he's not on Conan's mind. Will that dissuade him from his owed favor?
1. Pi Day

Title: Mirror Sound

Summary: /Sequel to _Petty Theatrics_/ As Kaitou Kid's next heist scheduled on White Day approaches, Conan doesn't know how to deal with the thief after their duet performance, and pushes it out of his mind. When the day arrives, Kaito is surprised to find him not on the newfound singer's mind, but math instead. Will that dissuade the phantom thief from repaying the detective? Two-shot, KidConan

A/N: Reference:

_Conan singing_

Kaito singing

* * *

><p>As a critic of the theatrical escape artist, Edogawa Conan was not amused at Katiou Kid's sense of humor.<p>

Really, scheduling the heist to be on White Day? Obviously Conan would have to have a huge part in it.

The detective sighed, putting down the heist notice before staring at it with a passion, as if by glaring at it would cause for it to spontaneously combust into flames.

Sadly, he was not born with such a power. Nor was he willing to try out an invention to gain said power, no matter how many times Agasa-hakase asked. The detective knew that his attempts were in vain and softened the glare.

Besides, there were many copies of the notice out in the public already. Even if he were to destroy the personalized Mouri copy, he was sure that they could easily get more. It wasn't worth getting scolded, or a smack on the head, for either.

He studied the paper some more, trying to figure out the riddle. Conan sighed, placing his hand over his forehead in agitation. What was he missing?

He understood what the number meant and the reference to the roses, which had a musical note next to it. The doodle was winking at him too! Hopefully the police wouldn't put to and to together and like give him bodyguards or something.

Or worse, _questioning_.

Regardless, there was still almost a full month until the appointed due date. He supposed that he could keep the phantom thief out of his thoughts until then.

…

As if.

He _couldn't _keep the phantom thief out of his thoughts. He was the only one he'd been able to think about lately.

Conan thought about the notice concerning the heist, its inner meaning twisted underneath the pretty words and letters. And the fact that he just couldn't understand what exactly Kid was trying to tell the public, or him especially, just made him want to tear the note up in frustration.

No, he would just have to block out all thoughts of his mind of the magician to the best of his ability.

Burying the memory deep into his mind for a later date, he was sure that he could do it.

* * *

><p>And block it out of his mind he did. A month passed with nothing extra out of the ordinary happening.<p>

Not including all the random murder cases that occurred at least three times a week, as Shinichi was unfazed by death. At least the flowers went to good use - Conan decided to anonymously donate them to the affected devastated family members. However, he refused to part with his blue roses, which were still in bloom.

The only change in routine was his increased popularity from 'Kudo Shinichi-nii-chan' and his duet performance at the annual Tantei Elementary Concert. People truly thought that he had potential to be something really great. Wasn't that much to deal with in Conan's opinion, and just blocked them out as well, as it was associated with a certain somebody who shouldn't be in his thoughts anyway.

Hype of the heist died down, except for the police, where they were still scrambling to solve the riddle. Even after all this time, it just didn't make sense to them. As for Nakamori-keibu, he and his team became reclusive and couldn't be brought in for questioning or comments.

Still, with the date of the heist soon approaching, it was soon brought back into the public eye. Reporters were ridiculing the fact that, even with a month's notice, police still didn't understand what Kid had meant. Which made them furious, but didn't deny the fact that it was true.

From the card, all that was known was the date, which was March 14th. The time, place, or jewel in question could not be identified.

And before anyone knew it, it was the day of the heist, March 14th. At least everyone knew what date the theft was. As for the other details… perhaps not.

However, all thoughts of the heist and the phantom thief were nowhere to be found as Edogawa Conan woke up that morning of the heist.

Today was a special day. Today was one of Shinichi's favorite days of the year.

Today… was Pi Day.

Conan absentminded hummed to himself in his now perfectly relative pitch, wondering how was to spend the day. He's become very musical lately, constantly singing softly, much to the amusement of all fans of his newfound singing voice. Mind trailing over to his thoughts, he sang softly,

"_Egao ga niau anata no tame ni _

[For you, with your beautiful smile]

_Itsudemo kono boku ga iru_

[Whenever you need me, I'm here]"

If he were Shinichi, he would do _so _many pie related things that he could. Ah, the beauty of pi.

Unfortunately for Conan, restrictions apply and he didn't have as much freedom to do as he wished. For example, eating only pizza and pie today.

"_Tsuki to taiyou nara _

[If I have to choose between the moon and the sun]

_watashi wa tsuki _

[I'll be the moon]

_kimi ga ireba kagayakeru yo_

[When I'm with you I am shining]"

Conan halted in his music and slapped his cheeks. What was he singing!

Guess no matter how hard he blocked out the thoughts of the thief, if he wasn't paying attention he would admit it subconsciously. Not that it mattered anymore, as the month was up, but Shinichi was really stubborn.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he vaguely wondered if Ran remembered the unofficial holiday as he finished dressing himself. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the living room and into the kitchen. He took his place at the table, where Ran's homemade breakfast was waiting for him.

Alas, it did not contain pie of any sort.

Did have circles, but that didn't really count.

Ran took a seat next to him and, after saying thanks, the two began eating while her father snoozed the morning away, as he has been with the police overtime trying to crack Kid's riddle and would need all his strength for tonight. Conan couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he took a hold of his chopsticks, continuing to hum as he ate his fish, rice, and eggs.

"What's made you so happy so early, Conan-kun?" asked Ran, the detective's happiness making her curious. She was about to provide some choices before Conan just answered.

"Don't you know it, Ran-nee-chan?" he replied, "It's Pi Day!"

"Pi Day, Pi Day… sounds familiar," Ran tilted her head, trying to remember. She formed a fist and tapped it to her other hand as it came to her. "Ah! Pi Day! Shinichi's favorite!" She narrowed her eyes at the child who was still humming yet almost done with breakfast. "How do you know about Pi Day?" she asked.

"Heh, Shinichi-nii-chan told me!" he hastily answered as he placed down his chopsticks on his plate. He jumped off the chair and dashed to the door. "Bye, Ran-nee-chan!" he waved as he left for school, leaving Ran alone with her thoughts and to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>Under the drizzling rain, Conan wandered off to school, where people would still be talking about his outrageous performance a month ago. Some people.<p>

"_furi shikiru ame no naka_

[In the pouring rain]

_furi kaeru maboroshi_

[I look back on the illusion]

_mō todoka nai kotoba o kake_

[Knowing it doesn't reach to you]

_tada hitori kiri_

[I utter a cry alone]"

And while that was still annoying, it didn't faze him today as he made his way to Teitan Elementary, wondering if they would be doing any pie things today.

Conan froze. That voice…

Promptly, he turned his head, to find no one behind him. His eyes lingered on the pole before he shrugged and turned back, continuing on his way to school.

"_Nage dashita kono karada o_

[I throw myself in the rain]

_ame dake ga uke te kureru_

[The only place I'm forgiven]"

Hmm, perhaps he should have brought an umbrella. Or at least even check the weather beforehand. He shook his face to rid himself of any excess water. While it didn't have much effect, he continued to grin like an idiot as he reached the school gates.

"Penny for your thoughts, Conan-kun?" a voice asked. He turned to find Kobayashi-sensei, kneeling down with her umbrella to cover Conan and herself from the rain.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kobayashi-sensei!" Conan gushed, causing for the teacher to raise an eyebrow as they continued their walk to school.

Figuring that he had no choice, Conan replied to her unspoken question, "Well, you do know what day it is, right?"

"Today…?" She made an 'O' with her mouth before grinning. "The Kaitou Kid heist is tonight, right?"

Conan shrugged, blocking out her answer from his mind. "Well, yeah… But, no, not that!"

This caused for her to do a quick double take. "Uh, White Day?"

White Day… An image of a white clad magician holding a red box flashed in his mind before he shook his head. "True, but wrong again!"

She seemed to be running out of ideas. "… That sold out _Vocaloid_ concert tonight?"

"Concert…?" Conan was wide-eyed before he shook his head. "No, today, Kobayashi-sensei, today!" When Shinichi was excited to this point, he acted like a child. As Conan, however, he finally acted his appropriate age.

The teacher shrugged. "I'm all out of ideas, Conan-kun. What's so special about today?"

"It's Pi Day, Kobayashi-sensei! Pi Day!" Conan exclaimed happily, causing for his companion to raise another eyebrow.

"Pie day...?" Kobayashi-sensei was confused as they walked inside the building and towards the classroom.

"No, pi! In mathematical terms, pi is infinity, a number that goes on forever. Still, it's used in problems and its equivalent is estimated to be 3.14," Conan explained, "So..."

She got it, albeit a little dazed. "March is the third month, and it's the fourteenth day," she said as Conan nodded in agreement.

"Pi Day!" he exclaimed as they got inside the classroom. Quickly, he made his way to his seat as he was quite late. However, since he was with Kobayashi-sensei, he supposed he was excused from his tardiness. He was correct as he wasn't reprehended and Kobayashi-sensei began to teach.

"Now, as Conan-kun informed me, today is a special day that only comes along once a year. Does anyone know what day it is today? Besides Conan-kun, that is." Conan slowly brought his hand down, sadness in his expression as other hands were raised into the air. It was a wasted effort as the children began to call out their answers instead of letting themselves be called on.

"Kaitou Kid's heist tonight!"

"Baka, she said it happens once a year! Kid-sama's heists do not always happen on certain days of the year! It's White Day!"

"… The _Vocaloid_ concert?"

She and Conan smiled - those were the exact answers she had just given just a few moments ago. "Alright, Conan-kun, would you like to tell them?"

"Pi Day!" he answered happily, ignoring the amused chuckle that came from next to him from one shrunken scientist, Haibara Ai.

"Pie? PIE!" Genta jumped up from his seat, causing for the rest of the class to laugh.

"Not 'pie' in a sense of dessert," Kobayashi-sensei replied as the class quieted down to listen to the teacher. "Rather, it's something that you'll learn in more detail when you're older. Spelled as 'P-I'." She wrote it down on the board as well as drew the symbol. "And to be very general about it, it represents infinity in math, which is never ending numbers. We estimate pi to roughly equal 3.14."

"I get it," said Mitsuhiko, "March is 3, and the 14th is 14. 3.14. Pi Day."

Kobayashi-sensei nodded. "So today, let's all do pie related things! And after school the boys could repay the girls for last month!" She winked.

The rest of the class cheered as Conan laughed to himself.

Perhaps today would be pi oriented after all.

* * *

><p>The rain had finally stopped as Conan began his walk back home, school being dismissed early from all the chaos concerning Kid's mysterious heist. He was surprised - he didn't expect Kobayashi-sensei to be so prepared for something she didn't know about until just before entering the classroom. He felt that the teacher's gaze was on Conan constantly throughout the day, but didn't let it bother him as he celebrated the wonders of math and its wonderful, special number. For some strange reason, he was getting stares from Ayumi too. He shrugged it off as well.<p>

After the quick math lesson, the class was more or less arts and crafts concerning the pi symbol, as well as being able to make and bake both pizza and pie of the dessert variety. For some strange reason, Kobayashi-sensei was singing in English while baking. Conan's head shot up at her voice, stared and narrowed his eyes at her. Her voice was lowered, familiar in a sense, but before closer examination, she switched back to her high tone of Japanese.

Of course, considering the fact that Conan couldn't cook at all, he let his partner Haibara do all the work, which she didn't mind at all. After all, it was a blast of nostalgia for her to remember Pi Day. Conan hoped that she had fun today as well. Even if he refused to take her food anywhere near his mouth. It was the most fun he'd had in a long time that didn't involve death of any kind.

The last time being…

"_PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no…_

[Clap, clap, it's okay for it to come popping out]" he murmured as he was about to open the front door.

"zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho

[If that never happens, it gets boring, doesn't it?]"

Conan froze and quickly opened the door to find the complementary singer.

He found himself disappointed at who he found instead. "Oh, Conan-kun! A package just came for you!" Ran didn't even give him a chance to take off his shoes as a large white box tied with a blue bow was pushed into his arms. "I've got to go and meet up with Sonoko at the mall. She wants to go shopping for an outfit for the heist tonight. I left some food on stove!" She dashed out the door without waiting for a reply.

"Eh?" Conan received the words and managed to call before his guardian left, "They know where the heist is being performed?"

Ran turned back and stuck her head back into the Agency with an odd look on her face. "And you haven't yet, Conan-kun?"

Conan shook his head, and missed the grin that flashed on Ran's face before to a rushed expression.

"Not yet, but I'm sure they'll figure it out before Kid makes his appearance. Be back soon!" And with that she was off.

Conan sighed as he placed down the package, took off his shoes and formally went inside the Mouri Agency. He could smell deliciousness and walked over to the kitchen to find a personal pan cheese pizza that was just calling him.

"Sweet!" He took a slice and stuffed it into his mouth hungrily, not really trusting Haibara's cooking earlier that day and didn't eat lunch. There was only a quarter left when he realized that there was only enough for one person instead of two.

Hmm, maybe Oji-san ate already?

Conan shrugged, placing the last of the pizza into his mouth as he went back and retrieved the package that came for him while he was at school, placing it on his lap as he took a seat on the couch. He flipped the blue bow, inspecting the parcel. The color scheme was quite suspicious…

There was a sweet aroma coming from the box, of sweet red strawberry. The white box was also quite warm, which in turn warmed up the lap that it lay in.

Finally, Conan let curiosity take a hold of him, and risking the life of the cat, unwrapped the package.

And inside the wrapped white box, was a pie.

Conan stared at the baked pastry, confused and wondering if he was willing to risk his life to eat this strange, mysterious pie.

He eyed the blue and white color scheme once more before he placed the box that contained baked good down on the ground and quickly left to retrieve a fork and a knife.

Throwing the reluctant caution out of the window, Conan stabbed his fork, scooped up a piece and placed it in his mouth. He savored the sweet and slightly tart flavor of the red fruit, its filling of fruit and strawberry jam that went along added to the sweet flavor. The pastry crust was flaky and soft, a perfect vehicle for the dessert.

Conan smiled happily, savoring the taste. He had made the right choice. Inattentively, his fingers played with the blue bow as he found himself eating the pie happily. He was in bliss when his fork caught onto something at the bottom of the tray. He raised his eyebrow along with his fork that captured a transparent bag.

Inside the bag was a white envelope addressed to one Edogawa Conan.

Deciding to risk the life of the cat once again - with lament because even if cats had extra lives to spare, it was still a life - he opened the bag and pulled out the envelope. He turned, checking to see if anyone was around. He heard Mouri Kogoro's snoring, as it was still early afternoon, and carefully unfolded the envelope.

Inside, he found one sold out _Vocaloid _concert ticket with his name printed on it.

Conan was speechless as everything fell into place.

He twitched.

"Oh, that cheeky bastard," he muttered, glaring at the priceless ticket that had been sold out ever since it was available to the public, wishing that it would combust into flames like the heist notice from the last month.

"Conan-kun, what have I said about cursing?" Ran sighed as she came in the door, hands occupied with shopping bags.

"Ah, I'll help!" Conan placed the evil ticket in his pocket, the now empty of pie parcel on the table, and dashed to meet Ran by the front door. He grabbed a bag and, mentally cursing his lack of strength because of his size, heaved the purchases deeper inside the residence.

Strange… these were grocery bags…

"Hey, Ran-nee-chan," he asked as she followed him with more bags, "Did you see who delivered my package?"

"Eh? Package?" She was confused. "What do you mean, Conan-kun?" She saw the dishes in the sink. "Conan-kun! Were you cooking?"

"Eh?" Now Conan was confused. "You mean you didn't cook anything before you left?"

"What are you talking about, Conan-kun? I've haven't had the chance to come home since I decided to immediately go food shopping after school to catch the early sales." She placed the last of the groceries on the table and started unpacking the bags.

Conan stared at Ran, the groceries, the dishes in the sink, the parcel on the table, and felt the ticket in his pocket.

"Oh. My. God. What the actual fuck!"

Ran gasped. "Conan-kun!" She grabbed him by the ear. "I didn't know that you had such a colorful vocabulary!"

"Gak!" It was reminiscent of what happened a month prior at school. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Let go, Ran-nee-chan!" She didn't at first, but dropped him when she saw the empty white box on the table.

"Conan-kun, what is that?"

He rubbed his ear, muttering incoherently before following Ran's gaze and Conan's eyes fell on the table. "Oh, _that_." His tone dropped. "A rude reminder of that is to occur tonight."

And on that note, "I'm going to sleep now, Ran-nee-chan!" he chirped.

"Eh?" She turned as Conan made his way back to his room to get ready for bed. "What about dinner? What about the heist?"

"Ate already, Ran-nee-chan!" He answered before muttering, "Thanks to a certain impersonator..."

"What was that?"

"A-ah! Happy Pi Day, Ran-nee-chan!" he said before closing his door to get ready for tonight.

* * *

><p>"Kuroba Kaito! Where have you been all day?"<p>

The teen in question moved away from Aoko to rub his ear as if it would soothe it. "Ack! Why so loud, Aoko?" He narrowed his eyes at his friend for the damage that was done to his hearing. Gods knew how much damage it already had to suffer by the voice of Edogawa Conan.

His pain didn't faze Aoko as she continued her rant, "You don't show up for school, don't answer any phone calls, didn't even bother leaving an explanation as to where you went," she replied, moving aside to let Kaito into his house. "What's gotten into you?"

Instead of answering either of her questions, Kaito grabbed his childhood friend's hands and placed a light blue cloth over them. "Aoko! Guess what?"

She raised an eyebrow, not amused at the avoidance of subject. However, she knew that she would have to play along if she wanted anything from him at all.

She didn't know what was going on with Kaito lately. He's been acting strange for about a month, ever since Valentine's Day. He's more spacey than usual, not as relentless with pranks at school, doesn't even tease her with her panties and started even humoring Hakuba-san about him being Kaitou Kid! He was constantly gazing into the distance and sighing. Aoko noticed that Kaito was constantly humming too.

If Aoko didn't know any better, she would say that Kaito was acting like a love struck teenager!

… But about who?

She sighed, knowing that she was going to have to face the music eventually. It might as well be now. "What is it, Kaito?"

"You know what day it is today?" he answered in the form of a question.

"White Day?" she replied expectantly. Somebody owed her something…

Aoko felt a weight be placed upon her hands as Kaito magicked a cloud of smoke and pulled the cloth to reveal what he had brought into existence.

She was confused. In her hands lay a single slice of…

"Pie?"

He beamed at her. "Happy White Day! However, won't you know it, it's also Pi Day!" He winked. "You know, pi being equivalent to 3.14, and it's March 14th! Pi Day!"

Aoko stared before starting to laugh dryly. "Ah, ha ha…" She eyed the slice of pastry as Kaito magicked up for her a fork.

Proud of his accomplishments of the day, Kaito smirked smugly. He also knew that the day wasn't over until the fat lady - or should he say holograms, and if all went as planned, himself and Tantei-kun - sings - or sing, depending on the verb agreement.

"I made it myself!" he exclaimed and, without Aoko noticing, maneuvered around her so that she was now outside. How he loved his dexterity and reflexes. He spared a glance at the clock resulting with a wide expression before turning back to his friend, who didn't notice a thing.

"You? Baking?" She laughed before staring at the pie in mortal terror.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to question his baking skills. "Try it!"

Aoko was scared. What could he have done to this innocent pie?

In the end she knew she was being silly, that Kaito wouldn't do something so cruel.

But… something deep inside her hoped and wished that his pie was rigged and tampered with, that Kaito was back to his old self of tricks and pranks and silly antics. Something that proved to her that he hadn't truly changed.

Unless, and Aoko didn't want to admit it, the fact of the matter was that he _had_ changed, and she, his best friend since childhood, didn't know the reason as to why he did.

She sighed, pushing those thoughts out of her mind. "I suppose I might as well." Hesitantly, she stopped her quivering and took a small forkful of pie before raising it to her lips, Kaito watching expectantly.

Hoping at the very least that it wasn't raw, she brought it to her mouth, and her eyes grew wide as the explosion of blueberry assaulted her tongue and its taste buds. The crust was perfect, not soggy but flaky instead.

Who knew that Kaito had a talent for baking?

"Well?" Kaito's voice interrupted her euphoria, lowering her from her pie high just a tad.

She murmured softly, "You would make a fine wife someday," before quickly moving to devour her slice of blueberry pie. Within a few moments it was gone, with a time that would have rivaled his magic skills and the speed at which Conan ate Kaito's strawberry pie earlier that afternoon.

Kaito decided that he was going to ignore that wife comment and was happy that all was well, as expected, but he was starting to run late. The concert was to start in less than a few hours, and he wasn't even properly dressed yet!

"Well, Aoko," he said aloud as she basked in the pie afterglow, "I have to get going. Plans and the like. Happy White Day." Blushing, he quickly handed her a yellow rose and closed the door quickly behind him, hoping that by the time he had to leave that she would be home.

As planned, he was alone in the house. He'd asked and managed to have Jii take a long deserved vacation, not taking no for an answer as he readied himself for tonight's heist for a month.

And he knew that it would all be worth it just for tonight.

He switched on the telly and flipped channels to the news, where the headliner was that with while they managed to interpret the time to be sometime that evening, the Task Force has yet to discover neither the target gem nor the place by which it contained.

The teen sighed. Well, _obviously_ it would happen in the evening if it hadn't happened yet. Kaito chuckled to himself as he donned on his attire, thinking back to earlier in the day decided to check and make sure that his precious Tantei-kun was able to interpret his riddle. Good thing that he did too. It also made the delivery of the tickets so much more fun and enjoyable.

* * *

><p>Kaito recalled calling Conan-kun's sensei as her boss and notifying her that school had been canceled for the day due to the scramble of the police, deeming for it to be hazardous for so many children to be able to roam around during such a hectic time.<p>

After all, it would be disastrous if the person he was masquerading as would turn up in the same area as him. Cover's blown and the jig is up.

After getting off the phone with her, he continued his way to Tantei Elementary and waited for Edogawa Conan to come to school.

Lately, everything had become so musical for Kaito lately. He found himself constantly humming, constantly mouthing lyrics, sometimes even singing aloud. He was starting to get looks from his classmates. Who knew that the choir club could be so annoying and relentless?

"Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue

[The cherry blossoms dance, falling into my empty hand]

Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

[Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile, this flower that seems like you.]"

Kaito felt a drop of water fall on his wig, and he looked up to see rainy cloudy skies. The rain was gentle and sweet, but Kaito didn't want the water to mess up his hair, wig or whatever. He pulled out his umbrella and continued his song, keeping an eye out for a certain detective.

"Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou

[That child who slips through the gates as usual]

Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da

[His eyes sparkling as he grabs hold of something.]"

The teen sighed. Where was he? At this rate, they were both going to be late for school.

"Boku wa to ieba nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite

[And as for me, my empty days go on]

Hieta kokoro mottesa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru

[And with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flowers would bloom.]"

Finally, Edogawa Conan turned to a sidewalk corner. Kaito was slightly excited from the look on the detective's face as he finally arrived. He murmured the rest of his song as he slowly approached Conan from a safe distance to not be detected.

"Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue

[The cherry blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand where there is nothing]

Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

[Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you.]"

Kaito's heart stopped with Conan turned, but he quickly hid behind a pole. After a few moments, the child continued his way to school and continued his own song. The disguised thief heard Conan's melody as he subtly moved closer to him, to make sure that he wouldn't be noticed until he wanted to be.

Depressing lyrics, but it went with the weather, Kaito mused.

Ah, the voice was just as beautiful as when he last heard it. A month is a long period of time, but for a heist of this magnitude it needed his full attention for it to be perfect. And thus he was unable to bother the detective for a month, and as the days sluggishly went by Kaito's thoughts trailed over to Tantei-kun constantly before smacking himself for such impure thoughts.

He mentally smacked himself, as he was just about to approach his target and couldn't do it physically like he usually would have done. What was he doing?

It better be his hormones.

"Penny for your thoughts, Conan-kun?" He asked in his adjusted voice, brining himself to the present and out of his flashbacks - which this was right now, as he was currently getting ready for the heist in less than a few hours, but that's beside the point. So current flashback, as he remembered kneeling down to Conan to shield both him and himself from the rain while his hands adjusted some electronics in real time.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kobayashi-sensei!" Conan gushed, to which Kaito raised an eyebrow to, just in character. So all was well, he understood the riddle.

Great, now he was stuck babysitting brats all day.

But then he would look at his companion and decided that he would be worth it.

Conan was bright, and knew how to counteract the silence he made between them. "Well, you do know what day it is, right?" he asked in response to Kaito's acting, who continued acting in return.

"Today…?" He made an 'O' with his lips before grinning madly. "The Kaitou Kid heist is tonight, right?"

He was confused when Conan shrugged in response. "Well, yeah… But, no, not that!"

Wait, _what? _ "Uh, White Day?"

The child seemed to be having a dilemma before shaking his head. "True, but wrong again!"

So he didn't solve it then… there went his excitement. Still, there was pride in the fact that he was finally able to create a riddle that even Tantei-kun couldn't decipher. Either that or Conan was incredibly dense when it came to this type of thing.

Which would make sense considering his age, but Kaito knew that the chibi was more mature than he looked; he certainly proved it as a detective during his heists.

He decided to give out some one more, obvious, hint. "… That sold out _Vocaloid_ concert tonight?"

It seemed to have worked, but to a weak effect. "Concert…?" Conan went wide-eyed before he shook his head. "No, today, Kobayashi-sensei, today!"

Kaito just shrugged - if it wasn't his heist or at the very least White Day, he had no idea. "I'm all out of ideas, Conan-kun," he admitted, "What's so special about today?"

"It's Pi Day, Kobayashi-sensei! Pi Day!" Conan exclaimed happily. What the fuck was pie day?

"Pie day...?"

"No, pi! In mathematical terms, pi is infinity, a number that goes on forever. Still, it's used in problems and its equivalent is estimated to be 3.14," Conan explained, "So..."

… Oh. Okay, so that's how it was, was it? Gah, Kaito didn't know whether he wanted to strangle the kid or hug him from his adorkableness. "March is the third month, and it's the fourteenth day…" he trailed off as Conan nodded and led them to a classroom, which was presumably currently Kaito's charge.

"Pi Day!" Conan exclaimed before abandoning Kaito to take his seat, leaving the teacher imposter to take the floor. Slowly, he moved to the front of the class, who were starting to quiet down.

Oh crap, lesson plan? Perhaps he didn't think this through…

_"It's Pi Day, Kobayashi-sensei! Pi Day!"_

That'll do as a perfect lesson. Thanks, Tantei-kun!

"Now, as Conan-kun informed me, today is a special day that only comes along once a year. Does anyone know what day it is today? Besides Conan-kun, that is." Kaito smiled at Conan's disappointed look as he lowered his hand. The child's dismay at being unable to answer made Kaito feel slightly better over the fact that the diminutive detective didn't solve his riddle as he believed. Childish, he knew. Didn't bother him one bit.

Children whom Kaito didn't know the names of called out answers.

"Kaitou Kid's heist tonight!"

"Baka, she said it happens once a year! Kid-sama's heists do not always happen on certain days of the year! It's White Day!"

Kaito hid a grin. Praise is praise, no matter whom it came from.

"… The _Vocaloid_ concert?"

He smiled at the answers, and noticed that Conan did the same. He supposed he could have mercy. "Alright, Conan-kun, would you like to tell them?"

"Pi Day!" the child answered happily, and his answer was accompanied by a giggle from his desk mate.

A student rose from his desk. "Pie? PIE!" The rest of the class laughed, including Kaito.

Time to put his awesome teaching skills to good use. "Not 'pie' in a sense of dessert," Kaito began his lecture and was amazed at how quickly the class quieted down. Children used to be this obedient and respectful when they were younger? Where did teenagers go wrong?

He saw a piece of chalk and decided that he needed some visuals. "Rather, it's something that you'll learn in more detail when you're older. Spelled as 'P-I'." Using his artistic skills, he drew the pi symbol. "And to be very general about it, it represents infinity in math, which is never ending numbers. We estimate pi to roughly equal 3.14."

Another student spoke, "I get it. March is 3, and the 14th is 14. 3.14. Pi Day."

Kaito decided to nod instead of winking. "So today, let's all do pie related things! And after school the boys could repay the girls for last month!" He eyed Conan especially as he said that, and noticed that the detective's mind had left the building and was daydreaming. Supposedly about his beloved pi.

… He shrugged. Whatever, Tantei-kun. Hopefully he could get school cancelled early so he could get final preparations ready.

As his students did their various pie activities, he managed to bake three pies: one apple, one blueberry, and one strawberry. The lyrics fell from his mouth as he left his Japanese tongue and switched to English.

"All you have to do is take a bit of flour

Add it to the mix!

Then you take a little something sweet, not sour,

A pinch of salt, just a pinch!"

He ignored his students as he readied his mitten.

"Baking these treats is such a cinch

Add a teaspoon of vanilla

Add a little more, 

and you count to four,

and you never get your filla~!"

Kaito caught Conan's furried brow and hurried approach to hear his teacher more clearly. He quickly shut his mouth from any more singing. It was starting to become a problem. He frowned as he took the pastries out of the oven and switched back to Japanese. "Whoops, that song's for cupcakes."

He also managed to convince the principal as Nakamori-keibu for both Teitan schools to be cancelled early for the heist. Who knew that his heist had so many benefits for so many people?

As the students got ready to leave, swiftly he moved to deliver the pies with their respective roses.

Apple would go to Kobayashi Sumiko, with a pink rose. T'was the least he could do.

For the blueberry, he divided the pie into slices for a total of four; all slices accompanied with a yellow rose. One was for Yoshida Ayumi, as he noticed all the forlorn looks she was giving Conan-kun throughout the morning. The second to Haibara Ai - might as well, Kaito figured, as she was part of the Shounen Tantei group and seemed to have a close relationship with Conan. Another went to Mouri Ran, for obvious reasons. Tantei-kun owed him one. Or was it three?

And, of course, the last blueberry slice was for one Nakamori Aoko.

As for the strawberry…

"Mouri-san, you wouldn't happen to be heading home now, would you?"

Mouri Ran shook her head. "Not right now, Kobayashi-sensei. I have some grocery shopping to do."

Excellent. "Well, don't let me keep you. Ah, and don't forget to _not_ mention the pie to Conan-kun, would you? He was awfully shy about it."

"Of course!" Ran answered happily as she cradled the delicate box, "I can't wait to try his pie! It was so nice of him to make me something for White Day, wasn't necessary at all."

"Well," Kaito replied, "it only comes once a year, and it's special. He wanted to thank you." His thoughts trailed over to the chocolate he himself received a month ago.

Ran blushed. "Really, the chocolate I gave him wasn't that great," she muttered, to which Kaito laughed.

"Have fun shopping, Mouri-san." And with a wave, they departed ways.

Quickly taking to the rooftops, Kaito transformed from Kobayashi Sumiko to Mouri Ran as he quickly sneaked inside the Mouri Agency with his last parcel. He didn't see Conan on his way here, which took him about five minutes because he was in a rush. At Conan's pace, it would take him about thirty-two minutes walking home.

What to do with twenty-seven minutes.

Kaito's stomach rumbled, so he decided to raid the fridge for anything to eat.

His stomach would have to wait for sustenance as an idea came to him. He knew what he was going to do with his extra twenty-seven minutes.

Kaito cursed his long wig and girls with their long hair that went down to their waist as he quickly searched and found the ingredients he needed to get to work and wasted no time in doing so. Skirts were fun though.

After his time was almost up, Kaito threw all the dirty dishes in the sink and quickly washed them. He knew that he was forgetting something when his eye trailed over to the pie that he had placed in the oven to keep it warm. Hastily, he pulled it out and placed it back in its white packaging and barely had any time to place the blue bow at an angle to look like a flower before he heard the doorknob wiggle a bit.

He heard Conan's soft voice as he approached the door.

"_PONPON dashite shimaeba ii no… _

[Clap, clap, it's okay for it to come popping out]"

Kaito smiled.

"zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho

[If that never happens, it gets boring, doesn't it?]"

He moved to the door and pulled it open before the detective could open it himself. "Oh, Conan-kun! A package just came for you!" He quickly moved to give him the warm box. Without giving the chibi detective a chance to respond, he put on his heels to leave and made sure he had his purse with Aoko's slice of pie before heading out the door.

"I've got to go and meet up with Sonoko at the mall. She wants to go shopping for an outfit for the heist tonight. I left some food on stove!" The imposter decided to leave a different story so that Conan would know without a doubt that he was here and bolted out of the Agency.

He heard Conan let out an "Eh?" before calling, "They know where the heist is being performed?"

Kaito stuck in his head and decided to use this opportunity to make everything clear. "And you haven't yet, Conan-kun?"

As Conan shook his head, Kaito grinned at all the fun he had planned for tonight.

"Not yet, but I'm sure they'll figure it out before Kid makes his appearance. Be back soon!"

And with that, he was off to get ready for his heist for tonight.

* * *

><p>Kaito smiled as he ended his flashback, mentally checking in his mind that all was in place and is order. He steadied his hat covering his face and wiped his forehead. He looked to the clock and to the window to see a swirl of orange red skies.<p>

And as the sun started to set, Pi Day for Tantei-kun was over and would, finally, be moving directly into White Day.

* * *

><p>AN: Songs Used:

_Kimi ga Ireba _- performed by Iori (used in _Detective Conan_)

_Boku ga Iru_ - performed by Takayama Minami (used in _Detective Conan_)

_Rain - _performed by Kagamine Len

_PON_PONPON - performed by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, covered by Kagamine Len and Kanzentaicell

Sakura Addiction - performed by Kondou Takashi and Iida Toshinobu (used in _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_)

Cupcake Song - performed by Shannon Chan-Kent (used in _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_)


	2. White Day

General Recap of _Pi Day_: Having delivered concert tickets through the apparatus of pie, Kaitou Kid waits for Conan to accept his invitation and come to the _Vocaloid _concert to deliever his White Day gift to the detective.

A/N:

Just be cautious because the point of view switches without warning between Kaito and Conan. And Fanfiction's being a little bitch and is messing up the song calibration. -_-' It refuses to work. I'm so sorry about that. Gahhh.

General Reminder:

_Conan singing_

Kaito singing

**Vocaloids singing**

* * *

><p>Muttering many curses under his breath, Conan slowly and, as quietly as he could, moved across the room and to the door. He didn't know if the Mouri's have left already for who knows where to prevent Kid's heist. He doubt that it could have been to the concert.<p>

In any case, he didn't want to risk it. He placed his hand in his pocket and made sure he had his ticket. He hoped that he was dressed properly for the occasion, just simply wearing a simple yellow tee shirt with dark blue jeans. He decided to grab a white light jacket just in case for the air conditioning.

The ticket given to him through pie was indeed in his pocket and switching to his trademark specialized red sneakers, Conan made his way out the door and to the outside. The not-child somehow managed to sneak off without making a sound.

He was wondering how in the hell he was supposed to go to the damn concert when a honk from a carhorn pulled him from his thoughts. He jumped, and was surprised when he found a chauffeur with a taxi waiting for him by the door. He didn't feel any animosity from the man - actually he felt safe in his presence. He raised an eyebrow to the driver, _questioning_ his warm presence.

"… Kid?" Conan quietly questioned, which made the driver laugh.

"Kaitou Kid?" The cabbie shook his head. "Doesn't he have a heist tonight? No, I was called to take Edogawa Conan to the _Vocaloid_ concert." He pulled out a picture and compared it with the child in front of him. "I take it you're Conan-kun?"

The not-child narrowed his eyes at the man before slowly nodding, studying the driver carefully. "Who sent you?"

The driver shrugged. "I'm just the driver, I don't know my employer." He opened the door to allow Conan entry into the cab.

"… Oh, okay then." Still suspicious of the driver, but left with no choice, Conan slid inside the cab. After the driver got in his seat, they were off.

Conan was readying his earbud headphones when the chauffeur attempted to make conversation. "Big _Vocaloid _fan, hmm? How were you able to get tickets?"

Conan didn't want to talk, but decided to answer, since it wasn't worth putting in headphones for such a short ride anyway. If he wanted to, he could have walked there. But it wasn't safe to be out alone at this hour, especially for a 'child' such as he. "Someone gave them to me," he answered, looking out the window to find that the driver maneuvered through empty streets before to the front. "Where are we?"

"Simply cutting traffic. The concert's to start in thirty minutes, right? With the concert and Kaitou Kid's heist, the streets are packed," The driver said, "Ah, and we're here." The car came to a stop as the driver stepped out.

That was fast. Conan looked out once more and found the bright lights of the concert hall. His door opened and the not-child was escorted out of the car. He groaned at the sight of the long line of people and checked the time on his watch. He groaned again. "At this rate, even with cutting traffic, I'm going to be late."

"If you have VIP tickets, you can cut to the front," The driver told him helpfully. "Have fun!" He waved Conan goodbye before driving off.

Conan yelled after the speeding car, "Wait! How am I supposed to get back?" He sighed; his attempts to get him back were pointless. He watched as the vehicle turned a corner. "That was definitely him."

Kid wouldn't have given him a VIP ticket.

Would he?

Slowly as he possibly could, Conan took out his ticket and studied the ticket.

As luck would have it, the ticked was marked for a very important person. Conan twitched.

"Pulled all the stops out for this, didn't you?" He muttered as he moved to the front of the line. After the current person was served, he moved to the booth, jumping to reach the counter to hand the ticket lady his ticket.

* * *

><p>"'Ah, please moved to the directed and marked seat,' she said," Conan reminded himself as he walked in the halls of the building, avoiding all the screaming fans and security.<p>

Wait…

"Saguru-nii-san?"

The man stiffened and turned, narrowing his eyes at the not-child before softening his gaze. "Oh, Conan-kun," the blond detective kneeled to him and pat his head, much to Shinichi's annoyance.

"What are you doing here, Saguru-nii-san?" he questioned again. So the Special Division was able to crack the code.

… Were the Mouri's here as well?

"We were able to crack the code -" _No shit._ "And guessed that you would be here," the disguised guard whispered, and Conan studied the faces of security and realized that they were all part of the Specialized Kid Task Force.

"Did he send you a ticket?" Saguru brought Conan from his thoughts and back to the current situation, where the teen took hold of the not-child's shoulder. Slowly, Conan nodded in confirmation as he pulled out his ticket to show him.

"Thought so," the blond mused and he led Conan to the Main Hall with the rest of the ticket holders. "Something's been odd with Kid lately, and I believe it's linked to your performance last month." Conan froze at those words.

Saguru didn't notice his shiver and continued, "So when he referenced music and the like, we knew it had to be this concert." He whispered in Conan's ear, "What the rest of the public don't know is that a certain heiress from the United States is a huge _Vocaloid _fan, and is in attendance for tonight. In her possession is a ring containing the Sky Jewel, the largest blue diamond in the world after the Hope Diamond." Conan's eyes were wide at this fact. The Sky Jewel was here? It was supposed to have been lost to the ages.

"We believe that this is the jewel that Kid plans to steal tonight," Saguru said, but the person he was talking to barely heard him.

So… Conan was wrong?

The blond continued, oblivious to the fleeting attention span. "We will have her relocated to attend with the rest of the audience, and have a decoy in her place." He winked. "You know her well."

"Conan-kun?"

Conan gasped as a familiar pair of girls approached him and Saguru.

"R-Ran-nee-chan?" he stuttered out, pointing at her in surprise.

She was dressed in a scarlet red cocktail dress that went up to her knees adorned with mini, sparkling jewels, and Conan spotted the fake gem on her left thumb. Next to her was Sonoko, dressed in a black leather jacket with a dark green tank top with a mini skirt of a lilac shade.

Ran narrowed her eyes at the not-child, suspicious creeping in her expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh..." Crap!

"He called up to confirm his answer to Kid's riddle, and I thought that he would have wanted to see it for himself," Saguru covered for him. Conan flashed him a smile of thanks.

"Forget the brat, Ran," Sonoko said, putting her arm over Ran's shoulder. She narrowed his eyes at the detective. "Are you sure that I can't take Ran's place? She doesn't even want to do this!" She sighed and rubbed her arms. "Ah, to be in Kid-sama's arms as he slides his gloved fingers around me." She blushed as Conan rolled his eyes.

Ran rolled her eyes with him. "Yeah, to steal the gem!"

Sonoko just sighed contently, caught up in her daydream fantasies. "Yeah… the gem of my heart."

Saguru rolled his eyes as well, thoughts trailing over to Aoko before his eyes slowly made his way to the six year old in front of him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "According to my sources, Ran's complexion fits the similar description for the American heiress." He pulled out a picture and compared it to the two girls before frowning. "Wait a sec…"

"Lemme see that!" Sonoko snatched the photo from him, and refused to relinquish it when Saguru tried to take it back. She and Ran studied it, Conan on his tiptoes to take glance at it as well. They looked at Ran before the picture, then to Sonoko, to the picture before making a face and shaking their heads in disbelief.

"… She looks more like Sonoko than me," Ran finally said what all three were thinking as she showed the photo to Conan for him to see it clearly. He nodded in agreement.

Saguru sighed. "She does." He motioned for two disguised police officers to escort them into a backstage room. He looked at the clock. "Hurry, we don't have a lot of time."

The officers hurried and took the girls away, leaving Conan alone with the blond detective.

"So, do you know when the heist is to be performed?" Saguru asked Conan, to which he nodded in response.

"The reference to the mirror means that he would appear during a Kagamine Rin and Len song," he said after a few moments, Saguru nodding as he confirmed what Conan said.

"We got already the part with the mirrors. We were hoping you would know the song."

_The royal shade of chaos._

A title came to him, but instead of revealing his revelation Conan looked down. "'m sorry," he mumbled.

Saguru smiled and ruffled his hair again, and Conan refrained from twitching. "Don't worry about it."

"Do you happen to have a schedule?" Conan took the piece of paper that was handed to him and skimmed the list of songs. His eyes found the title he wanted, and he smiled as he finally figured out the riddle minutes before the heist was due to start. Took him a month, but he got it.

But then he remembered about the American and her jewel and his smile quickly turned into a frown.

Noticing the change in mood, Hakuba used the distraction of the crazy fans and grabbed Conan to prevent him from being run over by human feet. "Anyway," Saguru held out his hand and Conan handed back the paper, and was confused when the teen continued to keep out his hand. "Conan-kun, would you kindly give me your ticket?"

Conan handed him his ticket, and Saguru said, "You're free to go home now. Sorry for the hassle."

As the words began to sink in, Conan frowned, but this time at annoyance. "Who said that I didn't want to come and listen to the concert?

The blond blinked. "Eh?"

Conan waved. "Bye, Saguru-nii-san! If you need me, I'll be in my seat!" He ran off following the sea of people. The music starting to blast through the speakers, indicating that the concert was soon to start.

Saguru stared after him. He sighed before slowly following the diminutive detective, having no choice in the matter.

He had to admit, deep down he was impressed that Kaito was able to come up with something of this magnitude within a month. How he was able to arrange it was beyond him. And as his eyes followed the fast child that maneuvered around the people, Saguru believed that he was somehow related to it, if not the cause of it.

He thought back to the Teitan Concert just last month, with 'Shinichi' making a sudden reappearance. And after the performance, 'Shinichi' was nowhere to be found.

He confronted Kaito about it in school the next day, who ignored him in favor of humming and mouthing lyrics instead. The days following that had been the same - Kaito humming and singing randomly in class instead of pulling pranks, which was positively received by the teachers. The magician would immediately disappear after school, and didn't say anything when confronted about the new heist riddle, even laughing in his face about it.

"I just hope he gets it," Kaito would always murmur before going off humming again.

And while he would have preferred for Conan to just go home, perhaps it would be best if the child was there. According to Ran, he'd been singing a lot lately too.

Something between them was there, but nobody except them knew what it was.

Or at least he believed Conan was the cause of it was until he heard news of the crazy, wealthy, American otaku with her large blue diamond ring.

* * *

><p>Conan was disappointed.<p>

So this was an actual heist, not something Kid created personally inviting him to come and enjoy the music?

He would be lying if he didn't say it didn't hurt just a little bit.

The shrunken teen let out a sigh as he finally reached the door, Hakuba following him carefully with an odd expression on his face. Conan tsked, not letting the watcher bother him as the music blared through the speakers in anticipation of what was to come within a few moments. He quickened his pace and was soon directed to a row that, while not front as the ticket directed, was quite close to the stage.

Hakuba moved him to be seated in between a honey blonde woman whom Conan deduced to be the American heiress, before the blond himself moved back to observe in a end seat a row behind them, watching the jewel holder especially. Conan decided to take a look at her. She wore a chain around her neck, which would be supposedly holding the ring, and was dressed in Sonoko's clothing.

Conan spied the decoys in the front row, Ran next to Sonoko, who was currently dressed in the red dress and Ran wore her original outfit of an orange tee and light green skirt. They turned to see the heiress, and the three gave each other a nod of acknowledgment before eyes turning back on the center stage.

Conan was in awe of the lights and sound with the music was blasting in his ears as new third _Vocaloid_ generation IA appeared on the stage, to the shrieks and screams of the audience.

As the celestial hologram began to sing, Conan lost himself in the music.

* * *

><p>It was all a matter of a countdown as the songs began to play from the artificial singers, audience members waving glow sticks varying colors depending on who was performing.<p>

After IA, there was a fleeting moment of Aoki Lapis, before fan favorite Hatsune Miku took over the stage.

Even if they were just voice synthesizer programs, it didn't take away from the heart and soul that was poured into the music. Conan remembered when he himself was on a stage under an applauding audience. He knew how it felt to be up there.

Was that the feeling that Kid would always have before performing a heist? The adrenaline and excitement as well as an awestruck audience? He had to admit, now that he knew what it was like, he understood where Kid was coming from.

The music quieted down as the staff readied for the next performer.

According to the schedule, that would be the Kagamines twins.

"You enjoying yourself?"

Conan turned to answer the heiress speaking not as accented Japanese as he expected, and nodded. "Yes! I'm excited for the Kagamines to come out! They're my favorite!"

She raised an eyebrow to him before looking to the stage. "Oh really?" She smiled. "Mine too!"

Conan was about to reply, but both silenced as intro music began to play. Everyone quieted down and watched, but no one appeared on stage.

The music was from the song that Conan's been waiting for all night finally started to play, and he took a chance to spare glances at the security and Hakuba speaking into a radio before getting up and standing in his chair to get a better look for what was to come, ignoring the yells from the people behind him telling him to sit back down.

Reluctantly, he told himself that he was being rude and should sit down. But then he thought _who the fuck cares?_ and continued to stand. In the end, someone just shoved him back down in his seat. Well then.

"migikata ni murasaki chouchou kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de 

[In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder]"

Whispers of the familiar voice made Conan's heart stop. Smoke fogged up the stage, and his eyes grew wide on the stage where instead of the Kagamine twins he could see a faint silhouette of one white clad phantom thief.

"setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku piano fukyouwaon

[I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance.]"

As the fog began to disperse, audience members were in shock and awe as Kid sang the reprise in a normal tone, just so that everyone knows that he had stolen the show.

"migikata ni murasaki chouchou kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de 

[In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder]

setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku piano fukyou waon

[I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance.]"

Now all he needed to do was take the gem and it'll be over. But Conan ignored that.

According to the rest of the audience, it would seem that no one would have minded if Kaitou Kid took the stage. Rather, they seemed to prefer it. Chaos erupted as the showman moved towards center stage, security wanting to take the criminal right in front of them, but the fan girls wouldn't have it. And Shinichi knew just how crazy those fan girls could be. Such as the one beside him. Really, coming to Japan just for a concert? The truth of the matter was that he was sure that if they had the money other oversea fans would fly in too. Those crazy foreigners and their obsession with Japanese culture.

Ah, the joys of being in front of an audience. Kid walked across the stage, admiring his adoring, borderline obsessed, fans and the shocked security guards before taking up his headset mic again, closing his eyes.

"warui yume ni unasareta watashi o hayaku okoshite 

[I'm having a nightmare, so please wake me up quickly.]

donna koto de mo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou? 

[Everything begins from something minuscule, doesn't it?]" Kid opened his eyes again, frowning where expecting to see his target he saw Mouri Ran and her friend instead. He caught Hakuba in the back and hid his distain. How was he supposed his VIP in a scale of this magnitude of people?

Conan continued his mouthing of lyrics that he had been doing all night as he watched Kid's eyes scan the audience. But was it for him or was it for this heiress? Conan didn't want an answer to that just yet. After a few moments, the performer continued to sing in place of Len. Conan murmured softly along with him, hoping that Kid would be able to spot him from the stage.

"_doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru kirei na _

[If I were asked where I'd like to go, I won't know the answer,]

_yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei da kara_

[for I am lost and missing because I am being allured by the beautiful night.]"

The thief took a breath, sighing in disappointment as he searched, but Conan was just too small to be seen by the performer if not in the front.

"_nagai matsuge mikazuki airain mabuta ni nosete hikaru lippu_

[Long eyelashes, crescent eye lines, and shining lips.]"

Apparently not, as the thief looked out from the stage, still searching. When Conan caught a smile in his general direction, but not at him directly, he turned. He found the source of Kid's amusement at how the audience subdued the security in favor of letting the international phantom thief perform in favor of the performers they actually paid to see. The situation was actually quite amusing.

After the very short pause, Kid continued, continuing his search.

"migikata ni murasaki chouchou kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de 

[In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder,]

setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku piano fukyouwaon

[I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance.]"

_This song is painful,_ is what Conan thought as he heard the lyrics from the showman and absorbed their meaning. He didn't know what to do. Even if he went up there, what could he do?

But…

Kid wandered around the stage, passing by the first row but was reluctant to move past the second in case of a riot. He needed to save that. Besides, he was already causing a riot, in a sense.

Just where could he be? If Hakuba was there, that means that the rest of the security team must actually be the police. How did he not notice them when he was here earlier? Could it be that they came last minute? Most likely, if he only noticed them now. Oh, they could be really sneaky when they wanted to. Sneaky, sneaky. God damn it! This is going to take forever!

Caught up in his thoughts and his vain search, Kid didn't notice where he was exactly going. As some guards moved to take him in, he moved out of the way and members of the audience tackled the police down to the ground, their large number able to subdue the trained policemen. No matter how amusing it was, Kid just sighed again, being forced to continue as the music called.

"ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute 

[My hair, soaked in the rain, is so unusually cold,]

sabishisa o toire ni hakidashite furuete matteru 

[so I spew out my loneliness in the bathroom, and wait while trembling.]"

It was clear in this verse that he was depressed. Conan trembled under frustration, wanting to scream.

"_oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijou de kaeshite _

[If I catch up to you, you just escape. Won't you give me back something more?]

_shinken da kara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?_

[I am serious! So if you laugh, you're in for it. Understood?]"

He knew that Kid couldn't hear him, obviously from all the noise. But it made him feel slightly better to admit it.

"akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizutsuku tabi fueru piasu

[Red nails, cheap rings, and piercings that increase in number whenever I get hurt.]"

Conan couldn't take it anymore. Quickly, as to not miss the next cue, he left his seat and ran up to Hakuba, in the middle of talking on the radio. He snatched his mic and fiddled with it before placing it to his lips, letting out the verse before Kid could.

"_dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai _

[Please hold my distorted body close to you. Only you will fill it up.]

_sou deshou? wakatteru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru _

[Isn't that right? See, you understand it, too! You've already crossed the boundary.]"

He watched Kid grow wide eyed at the newcomer, as well as the rest of the audience's confusion at the new voice as they searched for its source. Ignoring that, the intruding singer took a breath and continued, hoping that Kid would let him sing this one. To his surprise, the thief did.

"_koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu _

[I have so much regret that I could die, but I also conjure up just as much pleasure.]

_kuruidashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo_

[Please stop me as I'm going out of control, and give me peace and comfort.]"

He decided to throw caution to the wind again and ignoring the calls from the blond made his way up towards the stage, the fans parting ways to let him pass and protect him from Hakuba as well as the rest of the security. He needed to be up there.

Something just resonated inside him, and he hoped beyond hoped that Kid somehow felt the same thing.

"kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa aijou soretomo ah

[What has begun to dissolve into my wound? Is it love, or...? Ah]"

Finally, the not-child was brought to the stage by many hands, his own reaching out for Kid's as the thief finally found him and pulled him to the stage. He was shell-shocked as he looked out from the stage, slightly scared from the number of people there. But he ignored that in favor of his singing partner, gripping his hand to steady himself before letting go to make a little distance, still slightly confused. He watched as Ran and Sonoko were shocked as well, but were unable to do anything from all the chaos of people that refused to interrupt them.

Music was music - beautiful and deep with the vocals resonating with the lyrics filled with feeling and emotion. As long as it was performed in such a way, they didn't mind who would fill the verses.

The reality of the situation hit Conan, as he was expected to sing with the phantom thief now. Blushing, he continued,

"_koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu _

[I have so much regret that I could die, but I also conjure up just as much pleasure.]"

Kid smiled.

"kuruidashita watashi o tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo 

[Please stop me as I'm going out of control, and give me peace and comfort.]"

Conan made his way back to the thief, moving close to him and pulling him to an embrace that looked innocent enough, as he went only to his knees.

"_dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai _

[Please hold my distorted body close to you. Only you will fill it up.]"

Kid knelt down to the embarrassed detective, ruffling his hair, which Conan was okay with. He hugged him back, and pulled Conan away from him so that he could sing the next line directly to his face.

"sou deshou? wakatteru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru

[Isn't that right? See, you understand it, too! You've already crossed the boundary.]"

He rose from his position, hand down for Conan to do the same. Doing such, they looked out to the audience before moving to wrap up the song.

"migikata ni murasaki chouchou kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de 

[In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder,]

_setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku piano fukyouwaon_

[I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance.]"

"_migikata ni murasaki chouchou kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de _

[In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder,]

_setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku piano fukyouwaon_

[I learn the emotion of grief, as the piano emits an echoing tune of dissonance.]"

As their song concluded, they were met with a deafening applause, causing for Conan to blush and hide behind the phantom thief, who laughed at such a response. He didn't expect _that_ kind of reaction.

The security had all but finally gathered near the stage, including Hakuba, and at a safe distance from the concert goers, were ready to take down the criminal and take back Conan.

Deciding to be merciful and leave him alone behind him, Kid addressed the audience, "Hello, everybody! I'm so terribly sorry that I stole the show, hope you don't mind."

The screams were apparent that they didn't at all.

He laughed again, causing more screams, because they were crazy fans and that was all they could do. Besides the ones that fainted, that is.

"I would like to thank you all for all for allowing me and my friend here to perform, isn't that right, Tantei-kun?" He moved to allow the spotlight to shine on Conan, who froze as the audience continued to scream.

He started to shake under the limelight, and quickly moved to go back to his seat, surprised that Kid just let him. He turned to see a wide grin on his face, and that made him want to hurry back all the more.

But before he could, Kid grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to him. "Now just wait a sec, Tantei-kun. Who said you could leave just yet?" He murmured, "While this has been fun and I did indeed steal the show, there's still that little detail of my heist, which has yet to occur." He smirked. "You didn't think it was just this concert, did you? No, there something else I want in particular…"

The not-child's heart skipped a beat and faced turned red, before remembering that it wasn't about him and looked out to two particular individuals. Kid caught his gaze and walked forward towards them.

He heard a cry, "Protect the Sky Jewel!", before the stage was abandoned, all security ready to protect the American and her decoy Sonoko who have moved towards the front of the stage as to not miss anything. Kid made a motion towards them, dragging Conan along with him.

About to reach them, everyone was surprised when Kid plucked Conan up from the ground and took him into his arms, causing for the shrunken detective drop the stolen mic and to blush madly.

So this was about him after all.

Conan felt himself smile giddily.

"Conan-kun!"

He turned at the sound of his name to spot Ran reaching out for him. He had forgotten all about her! He raised a hand towards her before he heard a _snap _and the pair were raised up to the ceiling.

"Target acquired," he whispered for only Conan to hear before he spoke into the mic, "Enjoy your concert, everybody! You've been a great audience!" Kid winked and the screams were deafening as they reached the ceiling.

Kid steadied themselves along the railing of the lighting and Conan gripped onto him for dear life as they were raised at least seven stories high as Kid haphazardly walked along, hand touching the roof as he felt for his escape route.

With his other hand however, he held on to Conan, clutching his shoulder and positioning so that his legs would rest along Kid's arm. The firmness at which he held him comforted Conan in a way that he couldn't explain. He leaned his head on his chest, not wanting to look down in fear of vertigo.

Music of another song started to play, indicating that the concert will still go on even after that little mishap.

**GO!**

**Muda da zo! Omae wa miharareteru doko e nigeyou to mo**

[It's useless! You're under surveillance, no matter where you try fleeing to]

**Kokka no tenpuku takuramu yakara kesshite warera wa nogashi wa shinai**

[We shall never let a party plotting the overthrow of the nation escape]

**Omae no subete no koudou pataan haakushite iru nani mo kamo o na!**

[We've grasped all of your action patterns, and just about everything else!]

**Omae ga nounou to kurashiteru ma ni kyouryokusha wa fueteru**

[While you're living carefree, our cooperators are increasing in number]

**Omae no mawari no subete no mono-tachi tatoeba rinjin, douryou**

[All of the people around you- For example, your neighbors, colleagues]

**Sara ni wa koibito, kazoku made mo ga omae o kanshishiteru**

[Even your lover and family are observing you]

Conan buried his face in the white suit, trying to block out the music.

**Warera himitsu keisatsu seifu chokuzoku kokka hoanbu na no da!**

[We're the secret police, the national security department directly under the government!]

**Himitsu keisatsu yami ni magireru supai katsudou torishimari**

[Under the cover of darkness, the secret police cracks down on spy activities]

**Asa kara ban made omae o miru**

[And we'll watch you from dawn 'til dusk]

**Asa kara ban made omae o miru**

[And we'll watch you from dawn 'til dusk]

**Asa kara ban made omae o miru**

[And we'll watch you from dawn 'til dusk]

**Asa kara ban made omae o miru**

[And we'll watch you from dawn 'til dusk]

Conan hated this song.

Noticing Conan's twitching, Kid hurried in his quest for escape, knowing that this height of almost eight stories isn't going to stop Tantei-san and the rest of the fedz. His face lit up as he unlocked the hatch and brought them to the roof, closing the window behind them. They were now on the roof of the concert hall, lights dazzling below but quite dim up above.

"You wouldn't happen to know why everyone crowding around those girls, would you?" he asked Conan, causing the detective to laugh.

"Everyone thought that you wanted to steal the American's blue diamond ring for the Sky Jewel," he murmured, confused as to why he was being asked such a question.

Kid himself was confused. "What diamond ring?"

Conan pointed his finger at the thief, shaking. "Y-you mean!"

"Hey, Tantei-kun," he interrupted and raised a finger to him, grinning. "Since we are at a _Vocaloid_ concert, it would only be appropriate to perform, right? Surely just one song won't please the masses."

Conan tilted his head. "Huh?"

"I want to actually hear it," the thief whispered, "That song that you sang. How did you expect me to hear it when I was leaving?"

Conan widened his eyes. "W-what?" he managed to stammer out. "H-hey, put me down!"

The thief sighed, shrugging. "Whips of it isn't the same as hearing the whole thing."

He couldn't do that! "I-I just can't sing on the spot!"

Kid frowned. "What do you mean?"

Conan blushed. "I-I…" He looked down.

Kid widened his eyes as he realized the situation. He laughed, making Conan blush harder. "So you have no problem performing in front of a crowd of thousands, but for just one person you can't do it?"

Conan refused to meet his gaze and shook his head furiously with his face towards the ground.

Kid frowned again. "Well, that's one way of stage fright." He changed it to a smile, no a devilish grin. "Would you prefer that we go back downstairs? I'm sure that they won't mind if we perform again."

"I-I'd rather not." He was released from the close embrace and was gently placed down on the ground.

"You know, I'm impressed," Kid said as he prepared a microphone for his 'guest'. "I really didn't expect for you to change the routine."

So they were talking about that? "Well," Conan retorted, "I didn't expect for you to come and perform along with me. As Shinichi-nii-chan no less."

"Yeah…" the thief trailed off as he placed a headset on Conan's head, similar to that of Kagamine Len.

It didn't go unnoticed. "You really like the Kagamines, don't you?"

"I like their idea of mirrors." He studied Conan carefully, causing for him to turn away.

"S-so, I'll start with the song I sang before?" Kid nodded.

Conan took a breath, face to the ground, and Kid pressed a button.

"_owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu 'hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari o'_

[In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."] He looked up to the sky to find the stars blocked out by the concert hall lights before turning to Kid.

"_modorenai basho ni suteta mono de sae umarekawatte ashita o kitto terasu_

[Even the things I threw away into places of no return will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow.]

_hoshikuzu no naka de anata ni deaeta itsuka no kimochi no mama aetara yokatta_

[I was able to meet you in the stardust. It would have been great if my feelings had stayed unchanged.]

_modoranai kako ni naita koto de sae umarekawatte ashita o kitto terashite kureru_

[I wept to my unreturning past, but my tears will eventually radiate and illuminate my tomorrow for me.]"

He blushed, and Kid assumed that was all he was going to get. He pressed the button again.

"T-there," Conan said, about to remove the mic from his head. Kid stopped him from doing so.

"Two songs aren't enough."

He didn't want to do this! "What do you want from me?" the child demanded.

"Hmmm," Kid held out three fingers. "At least three more."

"What?" Conan groaned. "Which songs do you want?"

Kid didn't even bat an eyelash when he replied, "Any song that portrays how you feel about me. And duets don't count."

Conan blushed. Another duet? That would be nice. "W-what kind of concert is that?"

Kid smiled. "It's my personal concert. But I can give you one too, and the same rules apply."

At this, Conan blinked before his lips curled into a shy smile. From this standpoint, he could understand what Kid meant if it was similar to how he felt. The thief's voice was addictive, and one song isn't enough. "Really? You would?"

Kid let out a small chuckle at his Conan's happiness for him to sing. "Sure I can. We could take turns. I'll even sing two songs at first, if you could help me with the second one?" After Conan nodded, he adjusted his own headset before taking a breath.

"hanarete itemo sou sa bokura wa

[Even if we are apart, split in two yet joined as one]

amakakeru seiza no ura omote

[Together we make up both sides of a constellation]

sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo

[Even on those noisy days, even on those lonely nights]

sora wo koe hikare au jemini sa

[We are fated Gemini, to meet beyond the night sky]"

The phantom thief eyed the child expectantly, wondering if he would understand the vague meaning that he was trying to convey. He was too amazed by his voice to say anything. He'll let it sink in before going back to it.

Kid shrugged. "So, Tantei-kun," he pulled out a violin along with some sheet music. "Would you mind playing this for me?"

Conan gave a confused look, but nevertheless took what was handed to him. He held it up to the light to see the notes before handing it back to Kid. "How do you expect me to play and hold this at the same time? I'm not _that _good." Kid rolled his eyes as he took back the sheet music and placed it in his hat. After doing so, Conan placed the violin on his shoulder, noticing it was the same one from before and was in tune compared to last time, and began to play.

After playing the intro, Kid waited for the right moment before jumping in.

"I'm in love with a fairytale"

Conan stopped playing and lowered the violin and bow to his side, listening carefully as Kid ignored the lack of music and continued to sing in English.

"Even though it hurts

'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind

I'm already cursed"

"You!" Conan pointed at him with the bow after he finished. "Y-you weren't just Ran - you were Kobayashi-sensei too, weren't you? You were singing that song about cupcakes while baking pie…" He gasped. "Oh my god..." He turned, face burning.

_I can't believe I acted so childishly in front of him!_

"Really, Tantei-kun," Kid grinned. "I didn't know you loved pie so much!"

"S-shut up! Stupid thief!" His face burning, Conan refused to look at his companion until Kid forced him to by grabbing his chin and bringing him for eye contact.

Kid released him. "Your turn." He smiled as he magicked the violin away.

Conan let out a shaky breath, trying to recompose himself. What could he sing now? Should he be honest and admit his feelings to the thief? Or perhaps use the lyrics to convey it?

Got one.

"_Nee kono sekai ni wa takusan no shiawase ga arunda ne_

[Hey, there is plenty of happiness in this world]" He looked to the ground lowered his voice to whisper the next line, not knowing that the mice could still pick it up.

"_Itsuka futari nara_

[If we're together someday-]"

He looked back up and continued in a normal tone,

"_Dareka ga kimi no koto usotsuki to yonde_

[If someone calls you a liar]

_Kokoronai kotoba de kitsuzuke you toshite ne_

[and tries to hurt you with heartless words]

_Sekai ga kimi no koto wo shinjiyou to sezuni_

[Even if the world tries to make you wear a crown of thorns]

_Ibara no kanmuri wo kabuseyou toshita no_

[without even trying to believe in you]" He took a breath, held Kid's hand, and smiled.

"_Watashi wa kimi dake no mikata ni nareru yo_

[I can be on your side and no one else's]

_Sono kodoku itami wo watashi wa shitteiru_

[I know your loneliness and pain]"

"_So, everything that makes me whole_

_Ima kimi ni sasageyou _

[Now I'll offer it to you]"

They released hands, and Conan took a seat on the floor. "Sing what you were singing earlier. Not the cupcake one, the other one. You were behind the pole, weren't you?"

Kid smirked. "You have good hearing, Tantei-kun." He grabbed Conan and placing him in his lap. He brought his hand to the chestnut brunet hair, and glided his fingers along it. He started to murmur softly.

"Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue

[The cherry blossoms dance, falling into my empty hand]

Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

[Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile, this flower that seems like you.]" He nuzzled his head on Conan's own and took hold of his hand, leading it around in the air.

"Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou

[That child who slips through the gates as usual]

Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da

[His eyes sparkling as he grabs hold of something.]"

He brought his head up, releasing the child's hands but refusing to let him leave his lap.

"Boku wa to ieba nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite

[And as for me, my empty days go on]

Hieta kokoro mottesa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru

[And with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flowers would bloom.]"

He hugged him tighter, murmuring,

"Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue

[The cherry blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand where there is nothing]

Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

[Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you.]"

"Yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda

[I put away the dirtied spike deep inside my heart]

Kore de iindayo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun

[You are searching for the Spring's escape route, saying, "This is good enough." aren't you?]"

He sighed.

"Darou 

[I guess]"

Conan squirmed under the suffocating embrace, and Kid loosened it a little to give him some breathing room before resuming.

"Nakushite akirameta boru mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita

[The ball I lost and gave up on... The one who found it for me, it was you, wasn't it?]"

Kid smiled.

"Haru ga kuru sakihokoru gurando ga kaze ni yureru

[The spring comes, blossoms and prides, the ground sways by the wind]"

He played with his hair some more.

"Fumishimete nakidashita koboresou kimi mitai na hana

[Stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might overflow, the flower that is just like you.]"

He brought Conan's hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Koko ni aru wasuremono tori ni kita boku no te no ue

[I have come, to retrieve the lost article that is here, on my hand]

Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

[Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, this flower that is just like you.]"

He smiled as his turn was up. "Would you like to go now?"

Conan shook his head, thinking about what he - what _they_ were doing. He realized what he was asked, and nodded. "Sure," he whispered, rising from Kid's lap and continued to stand.

He needs to end this, before it gets any worse.

"_ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni_

[I remembered early yesterday morning]" Kid grew wide eyed as he recognized the lyrics.

"_wareta gurasu kakiatsumeru you na_

[Why do I feel as if I'm gathering piece of broken glass?]

_kore wa ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku_

[Blood drips from my cut fingers]" Conan looked at his hands, gaze distant.

"_bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no kana_

[I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things]"

He closed his hand into a fist and closed his eyes tight, murmuring,

"_wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de wa_

[I already knew deep inside my heart]

_motto mo tsurai sentaku ga besuto_

[That the most painful choice would be the best]

_sore wo kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi_

[My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats]

_boku wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana_

[I wonder when we can talk]"

Kid raised a hand to grab him. "Don't!"

Conan stepped out of the way and continued,

"_yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de_

[In this slowly decaying world]

_agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro_

[A path for my struggling self]

_iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande_

[I carve in your colorless smile]

_sen wo nuita_

[I pulled off the plug]"

The lyrics hurt, but it was too early to be honest just yet. Conan felt his eyes grow blurry and his voice sounded like it was wavering.

"_koe wo karashite sakenda_

[I shouted until my voice was dry]

_hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku_

[The echo reverberates in the empty air]

_hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa_

[Although there was nothing left]

_nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo_

[After the chains were removed]" He started to shake, voice cracking as tears started to flow.

"_futari wo kasaneteta guuzen_

[Fate that allowed us to meet]

_anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni_

[The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time]

_shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita_

["So this is how it is..." I murmured]

_kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida_

[Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks]"

"Stop."

Conan opened his eyes to find Kid shaking. "Stop," he repeated.

"We can't do this," Conan whispered, gaze at the ground. "We can't, I - "

"You're lying! Stop lying!" Kid exclaimed, frustrated. He grabbed Conan by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Look, I know, okay? I know. You've lied to so many people already - I don't want to be included in that number! I just don't!"

Conan was taken back. "K-know what? What do you know?"

"Why do you think we're at a _Vocaloid _concert right now? Why do you think that, Tantei-kun? Do you know why I don't call you 'Conan'?" The distraught thief didn't let him reply as he pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I, I don't want you to be hurt anymore."

Conan laughed nervously in Kid's arms, not sure of what to do. "I'm fine -"

"Shinichi."

Conan froze. "E-eh? W-what are you talking about, Kid?"

"It's okay."

"I'm not -"

Kid hugged him tighter. "It's okay."

Conan felt his eyes tear up and tried to pull away, but he was just too weak to do so in his shrunken state. Still, it didn't stop his determination so he continued to struggle. "S-stop! I don't want to hear it!"

"ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii

[He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?]" Conan halted in his movements as Kid murmured in his ear. He turned to his holder, eyes still blurry. Kid titled his hat.

"isogashii nara, gomen

[If you're busy, sorry]"

"sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii

[Just a little, hey, a little while]

oshaberi ni tsukiatte

[I want to talk with you]"

Kid looked up in agitation.

"dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka

[What can I do? What's the point?]" He turned back to Conan, placing him down gently in between his legs. Positive that the not-child wouldn't run away, he continued,

"etto geemu demo suru

[Um... What game should we play?]

shiritori shi yo

[Word games?]

shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n.

[Daqui-"ri"… "Ri"-n]" He blushed.

"gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne

[I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this]" The thief looked up to him, smiling shyly.

"onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai 

[Are you hungry? Want something to eat?]

e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya

[Umm... I... I don't have water]" Kid smiled, embarrassed as the song called for it.

He removed the fake glasses and wiped the tears away.

"kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta

[Take your eyes off the monitor]

suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto

[I have to simulate distance]" He looked Conan in the eye, happy to find less tears flowing from them. He stared into his blue orbs.

"sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara

[And yet I watch that idiot]

nodo ga kawai te koe de nai

[My throat is dry and I can't speak]"

The thief closed his eyes and sighed.

"puha dou shiyou

[Sigh... What to do]

ano ne, jitsuha ru

[I'm being honest, you see...]" Kid shook his head as Conan leaned in closer to hear him.

"dame da, yappari kowai no

[No good, it's as scary as ever]" He closed his eyes, groaning in frustration.

"kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni

[I want to convey my feelings]

kono kimochi doushite kurushii no

[Why is it so hard?]" Kid cleared his throat, and started again.

"ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii

[He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?]

isogashii nara, gomen

[If you're busy, sorry]" Kid gave him a sad smile.

"sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii

[Just a little, hey, a little while]

oshaberi ni tsukiatte

[I want to talk with you]" There was less tears now.

"dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka

[What can I do? What's the point?]

etto sore ja ja janken shiyo

[Um.. ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!]" He played the game, smiling when Conan gestured to play along with him.

"jankenpon aiko desho

[Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee, I think]" He stuck out his tongue, before smiling shyly again.

"gomen ne, tsumaranai ne

[I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring]"

"onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai

[Are you hungry? Want something to eat?]" He looked away.

"e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya

[Umm... I... I don't have water]" He turned back to Conan and wiped the stray tears.

"ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo

[See, even if it's sudden]

okashii tte omottara gomen

[It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry]" He bowed his head.

"bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no

[Maybe it's surprising]

demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto

[But, I wanted to hear, err…]" He looked up and sighed.

"puha dou shiyou

[Sigh... What to do]

ano ne, jitsuhare

[I'm being honest, you see...]" He shook his head.

"dame da, yappari kowai no

[No good, it's as scary as ever]" Kid cleared his throat again, wanting to bring his point.

"kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni

[I want to convey my feelings]" He looked up to the sky.

"kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no

[Why is it so hard?]" He cleared his throat.

"ano ne, jitsuha,

[I'm being honest, you see...]

a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano

[I-I, I, I, I, I]

ano ne, anata ga, aa,

[Hey, you are, um…]

atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi

[I, sorry, wait... I-I…]

a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,

[I, I, um… hey...]

anata ga, su

[You're the one that I li…]" He shook his head.

"ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata

[Hey, honestly, I, um]

atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,

[I, um, um, hey...]

anata ga, aa

[You're... um…]

atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne

[I, sorry, wait, he-hey]" He blushed.

"e eto, atashi

[Umm, I...]

anata no koto ga

[You're the one that...!]

ano ne atashi anata no koto

[Hey, I, you're the one that I…]

ano ne atashi anata no koto

[Hey, I, you're the one that I...]

atashi wa anata ga

[I, to you…]" When he heard Conan give a soft laugh, he knew that he had succeeded.

"su, su, susu, susu, su su

[Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... Li]

susu susu, su, su, su, su,

[Li-li-li-li, li, li, li, li]

suu, waa gomen, wasure te

[Lii, sigh... Sorry, I forgot]" He shrugged.

When Conan moved to get up, he grabbed his arm.

"matte!

[Wait!]"

Kid tried for the final time.

"su, su, susu, susu susu

[Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li]

susu susu, su su su su

[Li-li-li-li, li... li... li… Li]

su, su, susu, susu, su su

[Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... Li]

suki, daisuki!

[Like, I love you!]"

He heard Conan laugh louder, and pulled him back into his lap.

"And I really do," he whispered, moving to take the not-child's lips.

But before he could, Conan pushed him away. "I…"

Kid frowned, but pointed to his mic. "Do you have one?"

He had to think about it. Blushing, Conan nodded. He took a breath before just shaking his head.

_"sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai _

[I like you- I don't like you- I don't know- I don't like you]"

Kid interjected, saying the next line before Conan could.

"sukida igai arienai sukida! 

[I like you- there's no other - I like you!]"

Conan frowned. This was a bad song choice. He looked away.

_"suki to kirai wakannai __tomarenai_

[I don't know if I like you or don't like you]"

_"suki kirai_

[Like, dislike - it won't stop]"

Conan groaned, scrubbing his head as he muttered the next line to himself more than anyone else - or Kid - specifically.

_"mou! aitsuno kokuhaku tteyatsu_

[Dang it! That guy's confessions]

_atama no naka guruguru to mawaru_

[Are spinning inside my head]" He sighed.

_"suki kirai mannaka wa aruno? _

[Isn't there a middle area between like and dislike?]

_semarareru ni taku_

[I'm forced to make only one choice.]" He figured that Kid would sing his counterpart.

He was right.

"mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa 

[Well! The answer is already decided.]" The thief winked and grabbed Conan by the shoulder and gestured to the open sky.

"'Wedding' sou bijon wa kanpeki! 

['Wedding' That's right- the future is perfect!]"

"_Eh? Ge, ge ,ge, ge, gekkon?_

[Eh? 'Ma, ma, ma, ma, marriage?']"

Kid nodded.

"souda, sumu nowa matsu tou atari ga iina 

[Yeah, I want to live in a place with lots of trees!]" He placed his hand to his chin before pulling out three fingers.

"kodomo wa nin kanaa

[And about three kids.]"

Conan made a face. Marriage! He knew it was part of the song, but he didn't think he'll sing it! And kids? The fuck!

_"datte matte nande? _

[But wait, why?]"

He paused, not willing to sing a part of the line. "_... desuyo? _

[...You know, right?]"

_"'tsukiau toka …' _

['Like going out…']" He trailed off.

"'sukida' 

['I like you']" Kid confirmed.

Conan smacked him on the arm.

_"'hanashi kiite baka!'_

['Listen to me, idiot!']" He shook his head.

_"noogaado daze suki ga ooi no_

[There's no guard - you're full of weak spots]"

Conan sighed, looking up to the sky, murmuring,

_"koishi temitaiwa fuwafuwa to _

[I want to love you - fluffy, fluffy]" He had a small smile.

_"hage no supiichi ni sumairu _

[I smile at the principal (baldie)'s speech]

_miruku to panda wa shirokuma de _

[Milk and panda into a white bear]

_sekai gahazumuno_

[The world is so lively!]"

He looked back to Kid, frowning slightly.

_"suki to kirai wakannai _

[I don't know if I like you or don't like you] He looked away.

_kirai demo suki?_

[I don't like you but I like you?]"

Kid shoved something in his hands.

"'hoi !

['Here!']"

Conan stared at it widening his eyes.

"'_ee?_'

['Eh?']"

Kid grinned.

"reinbookuootsu kaerimichi hoshi gattetayatsu 

[You wanted to buy that rainbow quartz on the way home]

nagameru kimi wo boku wa mite ita 

[I saw you looking at it]" He shrugged.

"tsuugakuro hantai dakedo sore wa kini shinaide

[It's opposite from the school road, but don't worry about it]"

Conan tried to hand back the monocle and top hat without looking at the thief's face and discovering his true identity, but Kid refused to take it. He sighed and placed the eyeglass in his pocket and the hat on his head before continuing with his verse, taking great care to not turn towards Kid in any situation unless it concerned life or death.

He whispered to himself,

_"teyuuka! anmari suki janai taipu _

[Ah - really? I really don't like your type]

_yueni handou deshouka _

[Is that why I'm reacting so much?]" His eyes widened as it came to him.

_"sokka, kyuuni yasashi kunantesaretakara gura tsuite douyou_

[I see, so I suddenly got your sweet side and now I'm shaking and upset]"

"tatte gutte sotto nuite reisei ninattemitemo

[But even if I gently, slightly become a wise man]

machigai naku! 

[Without a doubt!]" Kid said, spinning the detective towards him.

Conan kept his eyes shut.

_"inakuu? _

[None?]"

Kid nodded, not that Conan could see it.

"rikutsu nuki de suki 

[I really like you]

noopuroburemu boku wo shinji te

[No problem - just trust me]"

"Hora

[Look]" He moved his gloved hands to gently open his eyelids.

Not wanting him to touch his eyes, Conan automatically opened his eyes to find him staring at a replica of himself at his actual age, except with messier hair.

He was the last disguise he had last seen Kid in.

So Kuroba Kaito wasn't a disguise, but his true identity.

_Mirrors._

_Gemini_ made sense now.

"kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yurayurato 

[You lit my fire - shaking and shaking]

hou ete high ninaru pairomania 

[It rises up and becomes a high pyromania]" Kid brought him into another hug.

"'aishiteirunda!' yoku wakara kedo 

['I love you!' I know for sure]

osoraku seikai

[But this is probably the answer]"

Conan shook his head.

_"yadana someraresou _

[No - I feel like I'm going to be dyed]

_shitte shimata yasashisa _

[I realized that sweetness]" He pulled back and smiled at Kid before leaning into his chest.

"_tokini hentai demo suki ni somerareteku ..._

[You're a bit of a pervert, but I'm being dyed with love…]"

He didn't whisper the lyrics this time.

_"koishite mitaiwa giragira to _

[I want to love you - sparkling sparkling]

_panda ga nete cha tsumaranai _

[Panda fell asleep - How boring]

_itoshite dashite mizu wo agete hajimete sodatsu no_

[It appeared because of love and we raised it for the first time by giving it water]"

Kid reached out for Conan's fingers and their hands intertwined.

_"butsukaru futari to doujino suki karami au furomaaju _

[Intertwined fromage because two fateful people liked each other at the same time]

_kirai sae uraomote bokura ima koishiteru_

[Dislike has two sides. We now like each other!]" They laughed for a bit before Conan decided to wrap up the song.

_"sukiyo kirai wakatteru sukiyo _

[I now understand like and dislike - I like you]" Conan confessed.

sukida igai arienai sukida 

[I like you- there's no other - I like you!]" Kid confessed, for the twenty-seventh time or so.

_"suki to kirai owaranai _

[Like and dislike won't end]

_suki kirai _

[Like, dislike]" They smiled at each other, all eyes devoid of any sadness and were instead replaced with happiness.

"Now will you kiss me?" Kid asked, Conan laughing in response before moving up to place his lips over his in a chaste kiss. When he tried to retreat, Kid grabbed his chin.

"You're not getting away with just that." This time, Kid brought his lips to Conan, gently sucking on the lower lip, asking for permission inside.

After closing his eyes, hesitantly, Conan allowed him inside, and the flavors of sugar and mint were on his tongue in exchange for strawberry and coffee. Both didn't realize how much they craved each other's flavor, and deepened the contact between them, their fingers entangled in each other's similar hair. They only released when they were forced to gasp for air, both angry at their lungs for forcing them apart.

"You know, when you disappeared, I was so worried. I was afraid that something had happened to you, and I would never be given a chance to see you again," Kaito whispered quietly, needing to say these words. "I would have never connected you turning into a child." He shook his head. "You don't have to tell me details if you don't want to."

Shinichi took him up on that offer. "I can't believe I didn't notice the similarities between us when you were Kuroba Kaito. Is that your true persona?" Conan asked. He pulled out the monocle from his pocket and handed it to the thief, as well as his hat.

He took the monocle and placed in his pockter, placed the hat back on Conan's head as he nodded. "It's only fair that you know mine since I know yours."

The question that he just needed to ask: "How?"

"I overheard you talking to Mouri-chan," he answered, "With your fancy bowtie."

Now it makes sense. Conan rolled his eyes. "… That's why it's a _Vocaloid _concert, isn't it?"

Kaito smiled, reached out for his bag. "Pushing your skills on a _Vocaloid _program… I mean, come on." He pulled out a familiar red box. "You're not very good at making chocolate," he said, making Conan blush.

"W-well, I had to make it when Ran wasn't home, and I didn't know when she would be back," he sighed. "I can't cook to save my life. I don't know how I lived for a few years when my parents left."

Kaito handed Conan a piece of his own homemade chocolate, and the treat melted on his tongue. He closed his eyes and smiled, hands on his cheeks as he savored the rich flavor of the chocolate.

"So good~! I didn't know you had a talent for cooking."

"Want me to teach you?" he asked, putting away the wrapper.

Conan thought about the pies. He smiled before gesturing to the open air. "This concert thing is a _little_ over the top for just a White Day present."

Kaito shrugged. "You know what they say, always give triple what you're given."

"… Pretty sure that this cost _much _more than 'triple'," Conan deadpanned, causing for his companion to laugh in reply.

"The cost never matters, Shin-chan."

Conan blushed at the nickname before stammering, "D-don't call me that!" He smiled though. "I thought you were going to come during _Nazotoki_," he said, making the unmasked thief frown a bit.

"I thought about it, but I figured it wasn't necessary." It wouldn't be a change in the detective's norm if this heist involved such a thing.

Conan shook his head, agreeing with him. "Wasn't at all."

Kaito brought him close again. "I really do love you," he whispered, making Conan blush again. "At least I know that I'm not like _that_."

Conan laughed. "No, unless you're attracted to my body?"

Kaito stared at him in silence for so long that Conan began to sweatdrop. Finally, he replied, "It gets in the way, but I love it all the same." He brought him into yet another hug.

"H-hey," Conan said, choking from the lack of air, "How long have we been up here? You think they would have found us by now."

Kaito opened his mouth to reply before shutting it and turned to his side, listening for something before he took back his hat and replaced his monocle.

Kid pulled him back and wagged his finger. "Just because you can avoid my tricks doesn't mean everyone else can. But I suppose it's time." He gently removed the not-child from his grip and slowly got up.

Conan reaffirmed his hold, not wanting to let go just yet. "Now, now that you know… I… I don't want you to get hurt, but I don't want to lose you either. Y-you're the only one who didn't know and still treated me like… like I was me, Shinichi… and not… and not Conan." He hiccupped and closed his eyes. "L-look at how pathetic I am. I… I'm sorry, Kaito."

"Tantei-kun," Kid started, slightly surprise at being addressed with his real name. He just shook his head and he wiped the tears away again before kissing his eyelids.

"K-Kaito…"

The thief smiled. "Now stop crying so that we can go back and steal the show once more."

Conan composed himself as best as he could before letting out an amused smirk, eyes still red but no longer filled with water. "You better not do this again next year."

He didn't reply, but replaced the glasses on Conan's face. Gently, the thief picked the not-child from the ground and carried him bridal style, making the one in arms blush. "Will I get chocolate again next year?" He asked, eyes hopeful.

Without an answer, Kid looked scared and said, "I suppose I'll take that as a yes?"

"We'll see."

Kid groaned. "Cryptic as ever, I see. Fine, be that way. Ready?"

Conan sighed in his arms, content. "Much more than before. Thank you." He closed his eyes and turned towards Kid's chest.

Kid smiled as he readied the parachute to soften their descent back into the concert hall.

"Don't worry, I got you," Kid tightened his hold on the detective and tapped him on the forehead. "Don't sleep just yet, Shin-chan."

Conan looked up. "Eh?"

"We're at a _Vocaloid_ concert, no?" He smirked. "It's should be fitting if we end it on that note, right?" Kid took a breath, before closing his mouth and frowning and looking towards the ground. He started walking.

"_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru_

[A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;]" Conan started, making the thief look at him in a strange way and stop his movements. Regardless of the stare he was getting, he continued,

"_itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou_

[without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.]"

Kid decided he should join in.

"watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari

[My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,]

anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa

[leaving behind some powder on your hand.]"

Conan pushed away from him slightly.

"_karamiau yubi hodoite_

[Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,]"

The thief brought his lips to hover over the detective's.

"kuchibiru kara shita e to

[moving from our lips to our tongues.]"

Conan shook his head, causing for Kid to move back. He closed his eyes.

"_yurusarenai koto naraba_

[What we're doing do might be unforgivable,]" He opened them again to see Kid's smirking face, finding himself smirking as well.

_naosara moeagaru no_

[and that's precisely why we're so fired up.]"

He frowned, and pulled himself tighter into the embrace.

"_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

[I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.]" Conan buried his face in Kid's jacket again.

"_machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

[Please make me believe that this is not a sin.]" He pulled back to look straight into his eye, pulling himself upwards, lips trembling.

"_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

[I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.]"He realized what he was doing and loosened the grip, looking away, missing Kid's slight frown.

"_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

[I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.]"

Conan murmured, commenting off-handedly,

"_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite_

[It might be necessary for you to tie me up;]"

Kid smirked and whispered in his ear,

"itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete

[if you love me, then show me some fidelity.]"

Conan blushed and stammered the next line, surprised that Kid sang it with him.

"'_o-okashii' no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru_

[I can't help but like 'weird' things,]"

"_ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

[so let's just go as far as we can go.]"

Kid brought him over so that they were hovering over the glass roof that showed that the concert was still in performance, security nowhere in sight.

"_mayoikonda kokoro nara_

[With a heart that has gone astray,]"

"kantan ni tokete yuku

[we will melt so easily,]"

"_yasashisa nante kanjiru_

[that there's no free time for us]"

"_hima nado nai kurai ni_

[even to feel each other's tenderness.]" He nuzzled his nose with the one in his arms before quickly moving back and raised his head towards the night sky.

"_kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute_

[What has been repeating is not our dream,]" They confirmed for each other.

"_magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi_

[but the unmistakably realistic 'we.']"

Conan hesitated slightly, but continued,

"_furete kara modorenai to shiru_

[I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,]

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

[but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.]"

He looked into Kid's eyes again, trembling slightly.

"_yoake ga kuru to fuan de_

[As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,]

_naite shimau watashi ni_

[and end up crying in tears.]" He refused to cry, he cried enough today.

"'_daijoubu' to sasayaita_

[You whispered, 'It's okay' to me,]" He narrowed his eyes at his holder.

_"anata mo naite ita no_

[but were you also crying?]"

Kid brought him closer, enveloping the not-child in his hands in the warmth he needed and craved.

"dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

[I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.]"

Conan shook his head, tightening his grip on the white suit once again.

"_machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

[Please make me believe that this is not a sin.]"

Kid brought his face to Conan's, quickly kissing him on the lips.

"_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

[I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.]

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai_

[I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.]"

They hugged each other tighter.

"_hikiyosete magunetto no you ni_

[Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,]

_tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau_

[that even if we separate, we will reunite again.]"Kid pulled back to stare into Conan's eyes.

"furete ite modorenakute ii

[Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.]"

Conan nodded, closing his eyes and murmuring,

"_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

[That's fine, for you're my one and only love.]"

There was silence as they allowed for the song to sink in.

"… That song would have made more sense than _Just be Friends._ Just saying." Kid commented as he finished fiddling with his buttons.

"… You're right," Conan replied, blushing as he scratched his head. "Sorry about that."

The thief shook his own head. "Don't worry about it." He smiled as he gestured to the audience below, and Conan could spot Ran and Sonoko still enjoying themselves. He was glad that they were and not with the police looking for him and vaguely wondered how Hakuba managed to convince Ran to go after the pair, overprotective of him as she is.

A tender voice cut into his thoughts with a playing tone. "Ready to go back?"

What? No, not yet! When would be the last time he would see him? He knew that it was inevitable, but he wanted to stay in his own enclosed world, if only for a little while longer.

"The concert's almost over and I'm sure that if I don't return you by then Tantei-san as well as Mouri-chan are going to go look for you."

He's not allowed to be in it often.

Kid was surprised when he left a light tug on his jacket.

"We're still in our own private concert, right?" Conan asked, trembling slightly.

Kid raised an eyebrow, but slightly nodded.

Conan continued, voice getting steadier, "Compared to your four songs, I have only two, since you constantly joined in. And duets don't count, right?" He pouted, but the sadness was there. "It's not my fault I just recently started to enjoy music and don't know as many songs as you do.

"I… I need to bring this point across before I go back." He cleared his throat before starting.

"_Kondo wa itsu aeru ka nante _

[How long before we see each other again?]" Conan whispered softly, Kid frowning slightly at the lyrics.

"_Sonna kao shite yoku ieru tte _

[What made me think that]" He looked into the thief's eyes, hurt in his eyes.

"_Omotteta yo nande darou _

[You were saying it with a nice expression?]" He sighed, rubbing his shoulders before looking away, towards the ground.

"_Nanimo ki ni naranai furi shite _

[I pretend that there's nothing bothering me]

_Iiwake suru nara kiku wa asa made _

[I'll listen 'till morning as you make excuses]

_Tsunagattetai kara_

[Because I want us to be connected]" He shook his head before looking at the thief in the eye.

"_Any time shaberi sugi no KY _

[Any time that you're talking too much you don't seem to notice]

_Chirari miseru tsuyogari na I cry _

[I let you see that I cry a little while pretending to be strong]

_Namida no kouka wa dore kurai?_

[How well did those tears work on you?]"

_"Watashi nari ni 'ai saretai' afureru no ni kimi ga mienai_

[Even though 'I want to be loved' in my own way, it fills me, but I can't see you]" Conan froze as Kid gently took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly, their voices complementing each other once more.

The detective confessed,

"_Nido to kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda... _

[I just have the feeling that I'll never see you again…]" He looked away, trying to bite back more tears, but from a different reason than earlier.

"_Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai _

[I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words]" Kid quickly pulled him into another hug.

"Watashi tabun uso demo ii no ni 'ikanai de' mo ienai yo

[Maybe it's okay if I lie, but I can't even say 'Don't go away']

Conan laughed hysterically, unwilling to finish. "Y-you're always interrupting, the songs won't be even. I suppose we'll have to stay until I actually finish a song." He grinned madly.

Kid looked at him sadly. "Tantei-kun…"

Conan felt his resolution waver. "I don't want to go back, not yet."

Kid gave him a sad expression. "You have to. People would be worried if you don't come back."

He didn't want to accept it. "I hate it."

"Shinichi…"

"Always being concerned for other people, never able to be selfish. I…" He muttered quietly to himself, not knowing that the mic could still pick up his words. He shook his head. "You're right, people would worry. We should head back -"

Kid kissed him softly, wanting to comfort the one in his arms. When Conan parted his lips slightly, he moved inside to taste the mix of flavors once more before moving back from the lack of air.

Kaito murmured in reply, "I'll always be with you, don't you ever forget that."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that nothing happened after the kidnapping?"<p>

Conan rolled his eyes for the nth time. He'd lost count. "Nothing happened, Saguru-nii-san. He realized his mistake and quickly brought me home! I've been the same exact thing for about three hours now."

The blond narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

The not-child sighed, tired. "Yes."

The blond detective didn't relent. He raised an eyebrow. "Then what about you taking my mic and singing?"

Conan's eyes widened for a moment before he was forced to stifle a yawn.

Ran interjected and saved him from answering. "Hakuba-san, it's pretty late. I'm sure that Conan-kun's tired."

"Can we leave now?" Conan asked, wanting to go to bed. It was almost four in the morning.

Saguru looked at her, then to Conan, before slightly nodding. "Fine. But one last thing," he said as he got up to leave. "Someone would like to speak with you. I'll come back later for interrogation."

Conan rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help it. Seriously, what was he expecting? He wasn't admitting anything.

"Kagami-kun!"

Conan blinked at the person at the door as well as the name he was being addressed by. Mirror?

It was the American heiress! "O-Onee-chan?" he said, not knowing what else to call her as he was never told her name.

The blonde waved at Hakuba, who was out of the room, and addressed Ran. "Could I speak to him for a moment please, Ran-chan? I want to thank him."

Ran nodded. "Sure, Alice-chan!" She moved towards the door before looking back to Conan. "I'll be right outside, okay, Conan-kun?"

"Hai! I'll see you in a bit, Ran-nee-chan!" He said, dazed. What was the otaku doing here?

"It was nice meeting you, Ran-chan!" Alice said, waving. "I hope to meet you again!"

Ran waved back. "Same to you, Alice-chan! Have a safe flight back to New York!" And she left to wait outside.

Alice narrowed her eyes at Conan before taking off her chain with the Sky Jewel and twirling it around her finger. "Too bad you missed the rest of the concert, right, Kagami-kun?"

Conan was surprised, but nodded. "Y-yeah…"

Really what he had done in place of the concert was way better, but he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of regret of missing the concert.

"M-my name is Edogawa Conan, by the way," He said, not understanding why he was being called a 'mirror'.

She shook her head. "Nonsense! I'd like to call you 'Kagami', fellow Kagamine fan! Here!" She handed him a package that appeared from her purse. "For you!"

Conan took what was handed to him, slightly suspicious as he remembered what was in the last package he received. "Eh? You didn't -"

She nodded. "I got you a little something! Because you were kidnapped, pun intended."

Conan gave a dry laugh. "Very funny, Alice-nee-chan," he said as he unwrapped what was given to him. His eyes widened. "What…?"

Inside the package was the Kagamine Len white headset that Kid had place on him earlier that evening, as well as a music player.

"I had taken the liberty of recording all the music that was performed on the roof, Shin-chan," Kid murmured quietly, so that the wires couldn't hear.

Conan was agape, pointing fingers. "You… you mean to tell me that - B-but -"

Kid smirked and winked. "A magician never reveals his secrets, Shin-chan. Who knows, I may be closer than you think. Remember," he whispered in his ear, "I'll always be with you, don't you ever forget that," causing Conan to blush slightly.

And without further ado, the disguised thief quickly planted his lips on the forehead for the cameras wouldn't allow one on the lips before moving back towards the door to leave.

"It was nice meeting you, Kagami-kun! Come and visit me some time!" He winked. "_Any time_."

Conan blushed harder, clutching the present he was given as if it was a priceless jewel that must be guarded with his life. "T-thank you, Alice-nee-chan. This... this means a lot." He smiled.

Kid winked once more as he waved and took his leave. "No problem, Kagami-kun! Take care of it!"

"Take care of…" He felt the chain around his neck. He stood from his chair, about to take it off. "I can't take this!"

"Have it! Bye!" The disguised thief was gone.

Knowing that he couldn't catch up to him, he instead inspected the gem around his neck. He'd been around expensive jewels long enough thanks to his mother to know that it was the real Sky Jewel and not fake. How Kaito had a hold of it was beyond him.

"This better not have been stolen…" Conan muttered, knowing that the thief couldn't hear him.

"What was that, Conan-kun?" Ran asked, as the door was open.

He groaned, not hearing her. "I don't even want to _know _what he wants to do for my birthday if he gives me this much for White Day!"

* * *

><p>AN: Songs Used:

_Migikata no Chou _- performed by Kagamine Len

**Secret Police **- performed by Hatsune Miku

_Rokutousei no Yoru _- performed by Aimer (used in _No. 6_)

Gemini - performed by Kagamine Rin and Len [Note: Lyrics were cut]

Fairytale - performed by Alexander Rybak [Note: Lyrics were cut]

_My Dearest _- performed by supercell (used in _Guilty Crown_)

Sakura Addiction - performed by Kondou Takashi and Iida Toshinobu (used in _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_)

_Just Be Friends_ - performed by Megurine Luka

I Like You, I Love You - performed by Kagamine Rin

_Like, Dislike_ - performed by Kagamine Rin and Len [Note: For this song, lyrics were adjusted in the fic compared to the actual song]

_Magnet _- performed by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka

_Long __Kiss _Goodbye - performed by Halcali (used in _Naruto Shippuden_)

Sorry for the delay, was stuck on this for a bit. Take all the _Vocaloid_ songs! It got a little angsty, but I hope the ending made it lighter. I don't know if I'll continue with this universe… Meh.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
